1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base framework for a manipulating apparatus, in particular for an automation cell, which is designed for being combined with at least one machine tool.
The invention also relates to such a manipulating apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background Prior Art
In the field of machine tools, there has been for some years a pronounced trend towards fully automatic production. In order to ensure operation of the machine tools free of interruption in this case, manipulating apparatuses in the form of “automation cells” are provided. The automation cells are often connected to the machine tools via portals and serve to feed workpieces to be machined to the machine tool or to discharge machined workpieces from the machine tool. For this purpose, the automation cells are provided with a supply module.
Workpieces are continuously provided via the supply module (for example via accumulating or intermittent-discharge conveyors). This approach is pursued in particular when working processes are interlinked. Furthermore, workpieces of the automation cells can also be supplied via pallet modules or drawer modules. In the case of pallet modules, in each case stacks of pallets in the form of work carriers are delivered via pallet transport carriages (often manually), or pallet stacks with machined workpieces are removed manually by means of a pallet transport carriage.
The automation cell therefore serves as a buffer for unmachined workpieces to be fed to the machine tool and also as a buffer for workpieces to be removed which have been machined by the machine tool.
As a rule, the automation cells are specially designed and produced for combination with a specific machine tool. The automation cell can be optimized for the respective working sequences by this measure. However, the design cost is quite considerable. Furthermore, conversion of the automation cell, as becomes necessary, for example, during a change to a new generation of machine tools, can only be realized with difficulty. As a rule, therefore, such conversions are only carried out at the automation cell manufacturer's site.
Examples of such automation cells have been disclosed by DE 42 12 178 A1 or by U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,490. Such a specially fabricated automation cell has also been disclosed by DE 101 02 413 C1 .
Furthermore, there have been attempts (e.g. DE 41 17 438 A1) to configure the construction of the automation cell in a flexible manner. In this prior art, the framework of the automation cell is composed of extruded profiles (aluminium as a rule) which have T slots known per se. Consequently, any desired frameworks can be assembled by cutting the extruded profiles to length and connecting the same like crosspiece/post constructions. Furthermore, it is to be possible to extend a base unit for various applications in a modular manner.
The base unit disclosed in DE 41 17 439 A1 essentially has an underframe of extruded profiles, above which a transfer line is set up. A parallelepiped framework for an enclosure is provided above the underframe. A portal robot is mounted on a table top which separates the underframe from the enclosure framework. A control unit is attached laterally to the underframe from outside.
The long-term stability of such frameworks of extruded profile is unfortunately not always satisfactory. Furthermore, increased space is required in particular due to the attachment of functional elements to the framework on the outside.
Finally, EP 0 865 869 B1 discloses an automation cell for manipulating workpieces which has an approximately parallelepiped-shaped pedestal like a machine bed. The pedestal has a multiplicity of interfaces or fastening points which are arranged like a chessboard pattern on its surface and side faces. The pedestal module therefore enables framework elements and/or functional modules to be fastened at various locations in order to permit a modular type of construction of the automation cell. An automation cell based on the pedestal has vertical posts of the same height at the four corners of the pedestal, on the top side of which posts a portal module is fixed. The automation cell is cased from outside in a conventional manner per se. A control unit is located in the interior of the casing in a corner of the interior space. The control unit must therefore be provided with a separate housing in order to protect the electrical, pneumatic and/or hydraulic equipment contained therein from contaminants, oil, etc.